BULLET TO THE BRAIN
by adodcefa
Summary: Zombie Au fic: No one knows how it started only that it had started. The Hospitals were the first to be overrun by the undead. With each passing day there were more of THEM. Nothing could kill THEM not even a bullet to the brain. this is my first Zombie fic and my first 2012 beauty and the beast fic i hope that you like it.
1. Chapter 1

The Undying Dead

No one knows how it started only that it started. The hospitals were the first to be overrun by the undead. With each passing day, there were more of THEM**. **Nothing could kill THEM not even a bullet to the brain.

No one knows how it started only that it started. Some say that it was a virus that caused it, others witchcraft, the more religious ones say that it was the wrath of GOD. When the first reports came in everyone thought that it was a hoax something that the News channels came up with to get more ratings. Then day's later reports started coming in from different parts of the world of this strange illness that kills the victim before bringing them back to life, not dead and not alive. The Hospitals were the first to be over run before the undead spread through the streets and the rest of the cities. With each passing day there were more of **THEM** becoming riskier and riskier to go outside with each passing minute. Nothing could kill **THEM** not even a bullet to the brain.

Catherin Chandler stood on the roof of the once abandoned warehouse with a pair of binoculars around her neck and a sniper rifle in her hands. With her was her father, her best friend Tess and five other survivors all of them with binoculars and rifles. Inside the warehouse were about 90 other survivors not counting the children under 18. New York used to be a noisy city four months ago before the plague. So many things Catherin misses; her job as a detective, going to the movies from time to time, walking through the park at night with Vincent, but most of all was the noise of New York. The loud honking of cars, people on the streets, the crime anything was better than the near silence of what is left of the world. Venturing outside the gates for no matter what reason was consider suicide but it has to be done in order to find food, clean water, any other thing that the survivors need, and most of all to find more survivors. But with each Survivor that they find the faster their supplies dwindle and the more times they have to go out the gate.

Catherine looked down at where the children were playing. Some of these children had lost one or both parents; others were the only survivors of their families. Keeping watch of the children was her sister Heather, her father's wife Brooke, and few other men and women all of whom have a handgun or hunting knife with them just in case an infected managed to get past the gates. The adults would look up from time to time to those who are on the roof that were keeping watch for any sign. She saw Brooke and Heather looking up at her and Catherine smiled at them giving them thumbs up, all is clear. In a few months she will be an aunt and a big sister (again) for both Heather and Brooke were pregnant.

"They should have been here by now," Catherine said two hours later.

Three small teams of five people each had left early that morning in white moving trucks in the hopes of finding more food and two of those teams had arrived about an hour ago. The sun will be setting in two hours and Vincent and JT's team had not yet returned. No one was allowed outside the gates after sunset that was the rule. Heck no one was allowed outside the warehouse after dark unless you were one of those on the roof keeping watch.

"They'll be here soon Catherine don't worry," her father said

"They have never taken this long dad, what if something happened?" Said Catherine

"They would have called if something did. Vincent is a guardian and he would never let anything happen to any of his team." Her father said "besides Catherine last night they said that they would try to go further out than they usually do. Probably that is what they did, maybe that's the reason why their team hasn't arrived yet. They will be here before the sunset's sweetheart you'll see… Now why don't you go inside and get something to eat nm?" He gave her a smile and a kiss on the forehead before sending her inside

The warehouse was the same one in which Vincent and JT had lived in for over 10 years before to plague and now it was the home of nearly 150 survivors; 90 adults, 60 children (few months- 18 years), 5 dogs, and 1 cat. Throughout the four months since the zombie plague there had been fights due to food, personal space, or some other little thing. In the past four months since the plague they have lost eight of their people out there eaten alive by the infected. In the past four months since the plague they have killed four of their people when bite marks were discover on them. The warehouse was medium size building three stories high the second and third floors were used as the living area while the first floor that held the only entrance and exit was used for the trucks. The trucks will enter to unload the small amount of supplies that the scavenger teams would find but mostly the first floor was used as a mechanic garage and a small part of it was used as a small kitchen. There are only two beds in the warehouse and the only ones allowed to use them were the four pregnant women amongst the survivors, everyone else slept on the floor.

"Any news?" Effrie ask as she handed Catherine a small half cup of 'soup' and hard piece of bread. The 'soup' was canned vegetables boiled in salt and bouillon water. Due to the amount of people and the shortage of food, everything was rationed.

"None," Catherine said slightly shaking her head and taking a sip of her soup. "Bleh!.. god this is horrible." She said making the face and finish drinking rest of the soup.

"Yeah I know, at least you're lucky that you got some veggies though. Some of us only got the salt and bouillon water and the bread." Effrie

The food sucks, living in an overcrowded building sucks, having almost no privacy sucks, life sucks but at least they were all alive. The sun had set over an hour ago when they heard 'they're coming they're coming the last team is coming' coming from outside. Relief immediately spread throughout the whole warehouse and a few 'thank god' were heard. Effrie and the rest of the guardians grabbed their weapons aiming them at the door ready to shoot at the first sign of an infected. When the truck entered the warehouse, everyone gasped at the site of the black flag on the window. Someone had lost. The Guardian surrounded the truck as JT came out of the driver side hitting the trailer in a four drum like beat before undressing. From the trailer came out the three other team members they, just like JT, began to undress. All four men were checked for any bite marks before they were cleared to dress themselves and it was only then that Catherine realized who was missing.

"JT where is Vincent?"

I do hope that you guys like it. This is the first zombie's story that I have ever written. I guess this is what you get when I watch The Walking Dead and right after the 2012 Beauty and the Beast. I will tell you one thing though is that I hope that they do not kill Catherine in this series as they did in the 1987 one. I am trying to post this on 12/14/12 I live in Riverside California and I get internet from the city but since it is raining right now the signal is somewhat sucky.


	2. Chapter 2

BULLET TO THE BRAIN

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

A/N: Ok few changes I change Effrie's name to Laffrety she is that soldier that has a mole on her head I just barely found her name. I also change Charles name to Thomas.

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

"JT where is Vincent?" Catherine repeated the question. Everyone stopped talking to hear what would be said. "Where's Vincent why, isn't he with you? Where's Vincent, JT"

"I-I don't know," answered JT

"You don't know. What the hell do you mean you don't know?"

"I don't know Catherine!" JT shouted, "We waited for him, we waited for hours and he didn't show. We called him in the walkie-talkie and he never answered. That thing that answered us after hours of trying was the hungry growl of infected."

There were gasps, and of 'oh no', and 'oh my God, and a few shouts of 'what'. They had lost some of their own out there throughout the months since the plague. But never before had they lost a Guardian. Every survivor living in the warehouse from the youngest five-year-old to the oldest adult knew who and what Vincent and the other guardians are. They are men and women that had enlisted in the Army to protect their country after 9/11. The government experimented on them in order to create an army of super soldiers. Something had gone wrong in the government give the orders to kill the all. Out of the 40 soldiers that were in the program only 15 were still alive. 10 of them are living in the warehouse the other five they lost contact with when the plague hit. These soldiers were called 'The Guardians' by the survivors, but Vincent wasn't just a Guardian he was the leader of everyone here and Catherine his second in command.

"What happened?" Catherine asked

"It's my fault. It's my entire fault" Jake Riley answered. Jake Riley is a 17-year-old survivor who has two younger brothers and a younger sister (triplets) to look after. The first time that Catherine and Tess had made Jake was two years ago when they were investigating who was trying to kill him. "You told me… You told me to tie my shoes before we left and I did not listen… Vincent is dead because of me." Jake began to cry

"What? No, no" Catherine covered her mouth with her hands or eyes bright with unchecked tears.

"I'm sorry," Jake said

Catherine felt a hand on her shoulder turning around she found her father standing behind her. Thomas Chandler held his oldest child as she cried he gave glare at Jake before leading his daughter away. Thomas had met Vincent in the hospital the day after he had married Brooke. Vincent had saved him, his wife, and youngest daughter from being eaten by the infected bringing them here to the warehouse where Catherine had been anxiously waiting. Vincent had risked his life many times to save those that Catherine knew and their families; Tess and three of her brothers with their families, Joe's wife and kids, Iris with her two sisters Mina and Zina, Jake and his triplets siblings. Thomas knew why Vincent had done it. It was so that Catherine wouldn't go through the pain everyone in the warehouse went through at losing their friends and family members. But even though Vincent had done his best he hadn't been able to save everyone. Joe hadn't been home when his family was rescued, and Vincent didn't know where Evan lived, and Tess two other brothers had decided to stay after showing them the bite marks they received. Thomas let Catherine up the third floor and into the small room that Heather and Brooke shared.

Catherine sat on the bed with Brooke and Heather on each side and her father sitting in the chair in front of her. 'Vincent couldn't be dead, he just couldn't be' were the words that went through her mind over and over again. Laffrety knock likely on the door getting the attention of the four chandlers in the room. "They're ready," was all she said before leaving. The four Chandlers left the small room making their way down to the first floor. Already waiting on the first floor was JT and his team, Laffrety and the guardians, Vincent's parents and his brother and two sisters. Also on the floor were Tess and few the survivors. Leaning on the rails or standing on the stairs were the survivors who wanted to know what happened today? There was silence in the warehouse for a brief moment before it was broken by JT.

"It wasn't Jake's fault," said JT

"Yes it was," Jake said

"No it wasn't"-JT

"Both of you shut up and tell me what happened today."

"As you know last night we, that is Vincent and my team, Laffrety' team, and Jordan's team, decided last night to go further out than we usually do"

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Warehouse 4:15 a.m.

The three white U-Haul trucks were on and ready to go all that they needed were the drivers and their passengers. The team members were with the families and/or friends saying their goodbyes knowing very well that this mission could be their last. As soon as the last truck left the warehouse the large metal rollup doors were lowered and locked. By 4:30 the three trucks were making their way through the streets of New York one behind the other with their lights off. They went their separate ways once they reach Manhattan keeping in touch with each other with their radios and walkie-talkies.

Vincent and JT's team found a neighborhood that didn't have an infected in the streets. Finding no infected in the streets meant two things wrong with the people had left their homes to get away from the plague or they haven't been so lucky. But either way each house was searched and tagged it's one of two symbols; the first was of a circle with the S inside which meant that the property had been searched, and the second symbol was of a circle with the X inside which meant that there was at least one infected in the building. Most of the houses were empty most probably search but other survivors not their own but some had few can goods that had been forgotten. The team drove away once the houses were searched and marked hoping that the next stop they would have better luck. They stayed away from neighborhoods that had more than one infected in the streets they too stayed away from major food stores and apartment buildings. It had been around noon when they found a forgotten food bank. The drove around the block twice to make sure there were no zombies around. They cursed at the loud sound that the lock made when they broke it knowing well that the loud noise will attract any of infected that happened to be nearby. With a weapon at ready the open the rollup doors ready to run back to the truck case there were zombies inside. What they found was food jackpot. There were rows of steel utility shelves (like the ones that you see in the Home Depot) bolted to the floor and on the shelves were pallets full of imperishable foods.

"Oh men look at all this food," Santiago a member their team said. "We won't have to worry about looking for food for a while."

"We can finally eat a full meal," Jake said

"Here's the plan," Vincent said giving JT an open box of 55 gallon black heavy duty trash bags. "JT, you and Jake take the left while Santiago and I take the right. We'll load as much as we can before the infected start showing up. Tomorrow, if we're able, we'll bring the rest of the teams."

They radio Roger who was in the truck keeping watch for any zombies. With the help of the shopping carts they had loaded several sacks of rice and beans, several trash bags full of canned goods, boxes of powder milk and baby formula. Vincent and Santiago were loading a cart with some sacks of flour when Santiago notices the back door that had been closed when they had arrived wide open. A minute after their discovery they heard Jake scream closely followed by a gun being fired and a growl of an infected. Santiago and Vincent ran towards the sound of their friends hoping that they weren't late.

They were two aisles away from where they had last seen their friends when they saw an infected shuffling out of an aisle in front of them. The zombie had once been a woman with red hair that now hung limp on her gray rotten face; the whites of her eyes were now red with the iris a dark shade of gray. Both men came to a sudden stop hoping that they had not gotten the attention of the undead woman but it was too late. The woman running towards them her bones creaking and popping with every step she took. Both men ran back the way they came from turning right at the nearest aisle with the jawless woman behind them.

The infected, zombies, undead, freaks, undead bastards, or whatever you would like to call them were slower and weaker than the living. This could possibly be due to the state of partial rigor mortise. You are able to out run one or two of the infected but the thing was that these things don't hunt alone and at the moment no one knows why. They grab you slow you down and if the bite you then bye-bye you'll soon be dead. Vincent fired his weapon at the dead woman blowing of one of her legs. The woman didn't wince, didn't cried out in pain she fell on the floor motionless for a second or two before began to use her arms to drag herself towards them. An infected with no legs was the difference between life and death.

With the zombie "taken care of" Santiago and Vincent ran towards their friends help. They found Jake and JT each fighting of an infected that were trying to bite them and most likely unaware of the two infected that were slowly making their way towards them or of the five other that were several yard behind the two that were fighting off. Santiago fired his riffle shooting at the leg of one of infected near their friends getting their attention. Dark black red blood thickly oozes from the wound. Vincent roared and ran grabbing the zombie using his beastly strength and the momentum of the run throw the 200lb man against the wall. There was the sound of skull cracking and the snap of a neck and before the man was able to get up Santiago brought down his ax separating the dead man's head from its body. The body stills move and the head, even though it had roll few feet away, still open its mouth to bite. Vincent grabbed the second zombie, this one a woman, twisting her neck 180degrees and throwing her toward Santiago who immediately decapitates her.

JT was scare, he was slowly losing his fight against the dead man that he has on top of him. With every second that pass the dead bastard got closer and closer to his shoulder with its mouth wide open ready to bite. ¼ away from his shoulder JT close his eyes waiting painful bite that would end his life as a human. He was trying not to gag from the rotting stench coming from the man. A second pass then another and two more and the bite never came. JT open his eyes to find the dead man no longer on top of him. Vincent grabbed his hand and helped him to stand.

"Thanks" JT said

"Guys come on let's go, let's go come on!" Santiago shouted. The men began to run as fast as they could hoping to make it out of there and into the safety of the truck. The undead seem to coming from everywhere and for a brief moment they wonder why Roger didn't call them to let them know about the walking danger. There were more of the infected both behind and in front of them that were starting to block their only exit.

"Faster!" one of the guys shouted, "run faster!"

JT and Santiago made it to the truck without getting caught or bitten. There were more of the infected in the parking lot. Jake tripped on his untied shoelace falling hard on the concrete floor. HE was helped up by Vincent who had stop to help him when they turn to leave they found their only exit block. They saw JT getting into the passenger side and Santiago on the trailer looking scared. The two looked around for a way to escape. In front of them were six zombies and behind the two friends were ten more. On their left and right there were shelves full of packed pallets of food. The only way to get away from this dead bastards was to climb the shelves to the top knowing that the infected wouldn't be able to climb them do to their stiff joints. Vincent could easily jump to the top shelf do to his super soldier abilities but Jake on the other hand couldn't. Jake would need to climb in order to get away from the infected but the pallets were on his way and if by the time he did find a way to climb the shelves it would too late.

"Oh god we're going to die here!" Jake cried out as they heard the sound of the engine starting.

"No, we're not" Vincent said taking out his hunting knife that he always carried with him. "What we're going to do is we're going to run. We're going to run towards them and we're going to push, punch, kick in order to make our way past these freaks and we'll run toward the truck before it leaves. Okay?"

"But…"

"Don't worry they will be distracted." Jake nodded scared for his life and that of his friend. He had been in other scavenges but never had he fought for his life. "On three we will run, ok…1...2...3" they both ran. Jake did as Vincent had said he push kick punch his way pass the infected he didn't stop for a second to catch his breath. He ran after the truck that was starting to leave. He grab Santiago's outstretch hand and was helped in just before the truck picked up speed.

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

"Then what happen?" Catherine asked

"I don't know. I thought that Vincent was behind me." Jake answered

"Did he said anything else?"

"Just not to worry that infected would be distracted" Jake said wiping the tears from his face.

"Distracted how?" Thomas asked. He had stayed silent while three of the four men told their story. He could hear the loud whispers of some of the survivors that were listening. He place a hand on his daughter's shoulders as fought back her tears as she tried to find what happen to the man she loves. "Because there are only four ways that I know of that get the attention of those freaks. One is the loud noises which you got when you broke that lock and when you fired your guns. Two and three are the smell of the living and something hitting them. If what Jake said its true then he should have been dead by now if not then at least bitten."

"And there's the fourth," Santiago said "when they smell it they ignore everything for a few moments before following the scent. They start to move faster and more aggressive."

"What makes them that?" Tess asked

Thomas "The scent of freshly spilt blood."

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

That is it for today hope you like it.

Is Vincent dead or alive?

Who will look after the survivors?

"Who is the father of Heather's baby? Seriously who because I don't know and I was going to make Darius the father but he got killed in the series unless I bring him back but not a zombie.

Are there other survivors?

And how would you kill these types of zombies

Please leave a review before you go I really want to hear what you think.

Ps: I think that Tess is pregnant

pps: i'll be posting a small preview of the next chapter in a bit


	3. Chapter 3

BULLET TO THE BRAIN

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._. _._._._._.

Catherine walked through the human empty street of New York with her gun in its holster. The only sound that she could hear was that of the howling wind bringing with it the stench of rotting flesh. The streets were litter with abandon cars and trash. Here and there she could see eaten corpses that had too much flesh missing for the plague to bring back to "life". It was 11 months had gone by since the plague had spread like wild fire through the planet, 7months since Vincent had gone missing, and 6 months since the infected had made it pass the gates and into the warehouse killing everyone. She now was alone with everyone that she knew is a dead corpses or one of the infected. The only reason that she was still alive was due to her father giving his life so that she could escape.

She is now alone in a world that belongs to the dead. She stops and listen turning around but found no one behind her. She could have sworn that she had heard that someone or something was behind her. Every day was the same; search for survivors, run and hide at the first sign of an infected. She had had so many close calls that it was by some miracle that she was still alive. In the past six months she had not seen anyone alive and it scares her to know that she might be the last living human in the planet.

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._. _._._._._.

She blinks a few times at finding herself on the floor of her old high school. There was dried blood on the tile floor and walls, bullet holes everywhere, and bullet shells all over the floor. Catherine wouldn't be surprise if a war between the living and the dead had been fought here. When the plague hit the government had order to have some schools turn into makeshift shelters. From the class rooms she hears the unmistakable growls, grunts, and shrieks.

CRACK POP-POP. CRACK POP-POP.

She hears the unmistakable sound of dried dead bones behind her and she starts to run not needing to look behind her to know what is chasing her.

CRACK POP-POP. CRACK POP-POP.

Classrooms began to open as she passes filling the hallways with more of the undead.

CRACK POP-POP. CRACK POP-POP.

She turns right and finds herself in the middle of the school gym with nearly fifty zombies all around her. She stood frozen trying to find a way out of there without attracting the attention of the infected but it seems that that was not to be.

CRACK POP-POP. CRACK POP-POP.

They began to surround her with their outstretch arms ready to grab her.

CRACK POP-POP. CRACK POP-POP.

She saw her father and Brooke limping their way to her, their skin the same gray color as the infected.

CRACK POP-POP. CRACK POP-POP

To her left was JT and Tess, or at least what was left of them. Tess and JT had gotten married just two weeks before the plague started.

CRACK POP-POP. CRACK POP-POP

Every infected in the room, she realized, had been with a survivor that had lived in the warehouse. And they were all looking at her with hungry eyes getting closer and closer with every second.

CRACK POP-POP. CRACK POP-POP

She hears a roar. A roar that she would recognize from anywhere, a roar that belong to the only man to she ever loved, Vincent. Vincent is alive and was here to save her. He was wearing the same clothes that he had on the day he disappeared, loose Levi's, a black shirt, and a large hoody sweater that covered most of his face. She was thrown against the wall and when she looked up she saw Vincent standing above her. But it was no longer her Vincent. The eyes that were looking down at her and her were red that iris were gray with specks of yellow of the beast. Catherine saw his face his skin the same gray color as the others. He had been in mid transformation when he had been turned. His left hand was missing in his right claw like.

"Vincent no please stop Vincent please!"

He grabbed her by the neck and pinned her against the wall just a few seconds before she felt the painful bite on her shoulder.

"NOOO!"

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._. _._._._._.

Muahahahahahaha! Yes I'm so evil! Muahahahahahaha! This is not the last chapter there is many more to come. So please don't kill me. What do you think of this chapter good bad could have done better? Please leave a review before you leave.


	4. Chapter 4

BULLET TO THE BRAIN

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._. _._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Thomas watched as the oldest of his two daughters played with some of the children below. It was already two weeks since JT's team had come back without Vincent and since that day Catherine has been having nightmares. She was scared to go to sleep now, scared of the nightmares that refused to leave her alone. Waking from a nightmare was an everyday occurrence for the survivors that lived in the warehouse they no longer got scared or panic when someone woke up screaming, not even if that person was their new leader. Thomas sighs before returning to keep watch.

After the third day that Vincent had gone missing Catherine had gather everyone placing them in equal groups without separating family members and had a guardian as the head of each group, after she had done this Catherine had grab a group of man and women making them 'walk the fence' as she call it. Every hole, any broken link, any place that had missing fence was to be reported so that it could be fixed. Now, looking through his binoculars, Thomas was glad that she had done it. The north side fence had several links that were cut creating a hole that was big enough for someone to go through. The hole had been fix a week ago and thank god (if there still was a god) that it was fix for there was a herd of 10 infected near the north fence.

"What do you think," Thomas heard Andrew ask. "Should we call them in?"

"Are you crazy?" Thomas said "There is a herd of infected near the fence, of course we call them in!"

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._. _._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

She was about 5 months pregnant and her youngest step-daughter 4 ½. This was not the world that Brooke had first imagined her baby being born into when she first found out she was pregnant, nor was this the life she wanted her child to grow up in. Living a life in fear in an overcrowded warehouse with not enough food to eat or clean water to drink. Brooke sighs and looks at the children that were playing in the grown-ups keeping an eye on them. Was this how her child would look like all skin and bone?

Sterling, who had been one of the other two pregnant women, had a miscarriage few days ago her body could no longer sustain pulse her and her unborn child. This is what scares Brooke and she is beginning to have nightmares of losing her baby in either a miscarriage or of the infected eating him alive when he's born. But, I guess, she was lucky that she had Thomas by her side and ever the nightmares came and that was something she could not say for the others in the warehouse.

She jumped when a rock was throw at her feet. She looked around to see who had thrown it and when another landed at her feet she looked up to find Thomas looking down at her.

"Catherine," Brooke called her stepdaughter and good friend when she saw Thomas giving it a thumbs down.

"Everyone inside," Catherine shouted. "There are infected nearby!"

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._. _._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

It was about two weeks ago that they found the man, or was it that the man had found them. The man had passed out due to the loss of blood from the large cut in his arm. They had gone out and had brought him in knowing how risky it was if this stranger turned out to be infected. With their weapons aimed at the unconscious man Evan Marks began to undress him checking for any bite marks. It had scared everyone in the room when the stranger's cut, once it had been clean, began to quickly heal itself leaving nothing but a scar. Once this piece of information got out to the rest of the survivors in the building they became scared, some wanted to throw the man out others wanted to have him immediately killed, all believing that what the man had was a new mutation of the plague.

Joe Bishop, the leader of this group of survivors, gave the order for the man to be tied to the bed and if he began to show the symptoms kill him before the plague does. Joe had seen it happen, seen the plague kill, and seen it bring back the dead. The one that was bitten but not eaten would suffer flue like symptoms that became worst with each hour that pass. It takes three days for the plague to kill you and once you're dead it took from three minutes to 5hours for it to bring you back to "life". The man never showed any symptoms and he has not woken yet.

"He's in a sort of coma" Evan had said few days ago when Joe had asked him "cause by the loss of so much blood."

Joe wasn't a doctor nor was he one before the plague; he had once been a police captain before becoming the chief of police and in his many years as a police Joe had learn how to tell when someone was telling a lie. And Evan was lying or at least not telling the whole truth. Joe entered the room that was being used as a makeshift hospital Evan had gone out with a group of men to look for food and medicine eating Julio Mendez a rookie cop before the plague to guard the man. Julio put down the book that he was reading when he saw him enter.

"How is he?" Joe asked looking at the man tied to the bed.

"I'm no doctor but I think he is coming out of the coma," Julio said.

"Why do you think that?'

"For the past half an hour he's been calling out for someone a woman named Catherine."

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._. _._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

A/N: so what do you think? Do you like this chapter or could I have made it better? For all of you who don't know the previous chapter was a nightmare, Catherine's nightmare and I had fun writing it.

Who's that man?

Will Catherine's nightmare come true?

Will the guardians mutate once more? (Ok I need a bit of help on this one. I keep imagining the guardians getting wings or at least Vincent, what you think?)

P.S: before you get mad let me tell you that I did a bit of research and it is true that you could go into coma from loosing a lot of blood. If this is wrong then blame the internet.


	5. Chapter 5

Bullet to the Brain

A/N: so sorry for re-posting. I use a program where I talk ad it writes it's pretty cool but after deleting it by accident and re-installing it has started to not work so good. I need to buy the new version maybe. I also get excited when I finish a chapter that I forget to proofread it before posting.

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

"How many are there at the fence?" Catherine asked as soon as she got to the roof and grabbed the binoculars that her father gave her.

"We have counted ten so far," Roger had said sounding scared. Roger had been on Vincent and JT's team the day that Vincent had gone missing. He had been questioned as to why he had not warn the others about the undead dangers and his only respond had been that he had fallen asleep for punishment he was given the silent treatment by all of the survivors including the children.

*Fuck,* was the only word that went through Catherine's mind over and over again. The North fence, where the infected were, has the only gate that the teams use to go in and out. It was nearing the time for the teams to return from the scavenging but with the undead at the fence it would be impossible for them to come in and leaving them out side would be like giving them the death sentence.

"Roger, called the teams" Catherine calls. "I want to know how far away they are both in miles and minutes."

Roger nods and goes to do as he was told.

"Anthony," Catherine said looking at a man with blonde hair and brown eyes he is the youngest of the Guardians. "Tell the rest of the Guardians to gather their groups and have them do a headcount. Tell JT, Anna, and Juan to take charge of their groups. Tell them that we need a plan to get the infected as far away from the gate as possible."

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Joe was relieved to see his men back at the lair safe and sound. Each of the men has pillowcases that have the few goods they had been able to find. They placed the pillowcases on the table where the stuff will be counted and divided equally amongst the 30 survivors. The lair, as they call it, was actually the precinct where Joe and most of the others used to work.

When the plague hit the police tried to help evacuate the city before things got worse, and they got worst really quick. One month, that is all it took, one single month and over 85% of the human population was no more. Near the end the government ordered to have the prisoners released and everyone to return to their families, the last part Joe wished he had done. Joe wished that he had listened to the pleads of his wife Miranda when this whole thing started. Miranda had begged him every night to leave his job before things get worst so they could go to his parents' home in New Jersey or to her family that lived in the mountains. She even had the duffel bags and boxes of food ready by the door so they could leave at any minute. But Joe had stayed.

He had stayed in the hopes that a miracle would happen or that the government send help but instead he heard the government giving up and at last he decided to listen to Miranda and get the family out of New York before it was too late. Joe sighs, if he had listened to his wife then she and the children would have been here with him safe. He doesn't know where his family is or if they are still alive. Every night he prays for his family to be alive and safe wherever they were.

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

There are four things that will get the attention of the infected; loud noises, movement, the scent of the living, and the scent of blood. It will be these four things that Catherine, her father, and a small group of volunteers will use in order to lure were infected as far away from the gate as possible. This plan was feeble with a 70% chance that it would fail but it was the only plan they managed to up come up with in such a short time. If the plan works and they manage to lure the infected away from the gate and the trucks to safely go in then maybe just maybe they will use this plan whenever the teams went out tweaking it as many times as possible to make it perfect but first they needed to know if it will work.

She took a deep breath and let it out hoping praying to whatever gods out there that this works. The survivors depended on this plan to work, the nine team members depended on this plan to work, and this can depended on the timing in order to work. She took another deep breath and let it out looking at each and every one of the volunteers. They only had less than 15 minutes to get these dead bastards away from the gate.

"Ready?" Catherine asked a group of volunteers waiting for them to nod

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

So here's the next chapter I hope that you like it and leave a review before you go.

I made a forum called Beauty and the beast story ideas


End file.
